Tamahome's Birthday*~*
by Luminaglow
Summary: Hee hee hey Ya'll I finally got my chapter up! >
1. THE INTRO!

Tamahome Birthday!  
  
Yes you know that this one is a bashing humor. So do not say I have not warned you!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, Characters( except for me), or any other insane places I put in this ficcy (except for my house) ENJOY!  
  
~ (^_^)~*(T_T)*~ 0(0_-)0  
  
  
  
One day a red headed girl named Miaka, Yuuki and her senshi have decided to have a party at Miakas house only a surprise party for Tamahome for his birthday. Everyone was getting ready for the celebration and choosing who gets to do what.  
  
Chichiri:No Da! Here is the list of what everyone is going to do.  
  
Nuriko, you get to hang up the decorations.  
  
Nuriko: ok (yes know I can be with Hotohori hee hee)  
  
Chichiri: Tasuki, you help bake the cake.  
  
Tasuki: Why do I have to do the cake, that is a woman job!  
  
Chichiri: Ok, then Miaka will take over that then.  
  
Tasuki: No! No! For the love of Suzaku! I'll do it!  
  
Chichiri: Great No Da! So that means Miaka can go shopping for the presents then.  
  
Miaka: Can I be the taste tester too?  
  
Chichiri: Ok that too. And Mitsukake you get to help with the decorations, while Hotohori will advise what decorations should be and I will be hanging out with Tamahome, so he will not ruin it.  
  
Chiriko: What about me?  
  
Chichiri: umm, you can check if everything is under control before me and Tamahome are here.  
  
Chiriko: That is not even a real job.  
  
Chichiri: Oh, sorry I can not hear you I have this hair dyer on my ear.  
  
Chiriko: No you do not.  
  
Chichiri: Bye!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry this is a very short chapter (^n^) I hope you enjoy "part" of it. Till next Chapter!  
  
~Lumina glow (^_^)~*(T_T)*~0(0_-)0 


	2. Chapter 2 WHEN PRESENTS GO BAD!

Tamahome's Birthday  
  
Chapter 2 When presents go bad!  
  
Hee hee hey y'all! And this is the second chapter( no duh). This is a lot longer then the last chapter ( or I think I'm just guessing) Well enough chit chat! ENJOY!THERE IS BASHING DON'T SAY I WARNED YA!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NUTIN YA HERE 0(0_-)0 SIC EM 3 FACE!  
  
~(^_^)~*(T_T)*~0(0_-)0  
  
  
  
It's starts in this chapter one day, when Miaka goes shop to shop searching for presents for Tamahome.  
  
Miaka: Let's see here…(looks in list) first thing I need to get is a…t-t-t- t-e-sh-sh-ir-t-t-t ooooooh a t-shirt, gosh everybody today always getting the "latest" things! Oh this must be the place! T-e-sh-ir-t va-l-ee. Wow I'm getting good at this!  
  
Soon Miaka looks in isle to isle finding a "t- shirt" for Tamahome. She then found a stand with sample of food there and could resist…to bad she didn't read the "fine" print that said eating these samples may cause hallucinations. Then insanity starts to break.  
  
Miaka: Hmm, oh this t-shirt is good, but this is gooder!  
  
Employee: Sorry ma'am but those are shoes…  
  
Miaka: WOW! A talking t-shirt! Tamahome would love this!( grabs employee into her bag and runs out of the building. AHAHAH! Ok, next thing a yo-yo. A yo-yo? Hey I know one person who has one of those "yo-yos" (Starts going into a apartment where a little person watches T.V.)  
  
Suboshi: (watching T.V.)….Hmm I think I'm forgetting something…  
  
Miaka: I must be very quiet…I'm hunting for yo-yos (sshhh)  
  
She soon start tripping on every step she take breaking the window, pushing over the chair, picking Suboshi up and throw him across that room, no big deal he didn't seem to notice. Then on the self Miaka finds the yo-yo and take it. On her way back (besides her tripping) she quietly went to the exit and left.  
  
Suboshi: …Could it be to get Miaka, so I can get my yo-yo back?..nah probably laundry day.  
  
After store to store Miaka got all the presents she needed for the party, She soon walks home and thinking why was she rushing to get back home?  
  
Miaka: Was it because Tamahome is having his first birthday party and I'll be spending it with him?….Nah..then what could it- AAAAHH THE CAKE I NEED TO TASTE THE CAKE!( Starts running)  
  
Miaka: Pant, pant ( sees Sonic the Hedgehog) ~0(0_0)0~  
  
Sonic: Hey I'm the only one who does the running here!  
  
Miaka: That's what you think! ( starts racing Sonic, going through those hoop things and fight those robot things)  
  
(author note: ok I gone too far in stopping on there. Oh people I'm not stopping the ficcy I'm just stopping the sonic thing Readers: SIGH!)  
  
Miaka: Must..go..home..wait! I know hey Sonic look over there it's a life ball thing!  
  
Sonic: WHERE! WHERE!  
  
Miaka: (Traps Sonic) Silly Sonic, Your are for Tamahome. Now that settle, (starts running)  
  
30 minuets later…  
  
Miaka: Why am I still here? (looks down and sees she on a treadmill) How did I not see that coming? (gets off treadmill and starts running) Must make it to Tamahome's Party! Must TASTE CAKE!  
  
WILL MIAKA EVER GET HOME ON TIME? DOES TAMAHOME RELLY LIKE TALKING SHIRT AND SONIC THE HEGDEHOG? WILL MIAKA TASTE THE CAKE! FINE OUT IN CHAPTER 3!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope this is to your liking!  
  
~ Lumina glow (^_^)~*(T_T)*~0(0_-)0 


	3. Where does this go?

Tamahome's Birthday  
  
Chapter 3: Where does this go?  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but as you may see I was doing another fic HOPE YOU ENJOY! Please keep your flames to yourself or else I'll make a hardy sandwich outta it and feed it my Miaka (see Miaka doll all covered in shredded paper and bread.)  
  
~ Lumina Glow (^_^) ~*(T_T)*~0(0_-)0  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile at the house, Hotohori and Nuriko start putting the decoration up for the party. I wonder if they know what decorations are?  
  
  
  
Hotohori: (looks at the decorations and blinks) 0-0  
  
Nuriko: Umm, Your Highness aren't you going to help me with the decorations?  
  
Hotohori: ??? Well I would except I'm waiting for my servants to get this.  
  
Nuriko: Hotohori, your suppose to pick "up" the decorations for yourself and actually help me.  
  
Hotohori: Ohhhhh…..(picks up a balloon)  
  
Nuriko: It's not even blown up Hotohori, Here let me take it. (goes to Chiriko) Here be useful and blow up these balloon.  
  
Chiriko: Do I have to?  
  
Nuriko: Do you want a sandwich?  
  
Chiriko: Yeah  
  
Nuriko: Well then the answer is yes. (goes back to Hotohori)  
  
Now where were we? Oh yeah. Hotohori finally starts understanding work and helps out.  
  
Hotohori: Nuriko what do I do with these?  
  
Nuriko: (looks down from the ladder from putting the decorations up) Hmm, You put those in the fire too!  
  
Hotohori: But isn't it strange these are the presents we got him and ALL of them have to be in the fire?  
  
Nuriko: Well he likes his presents ….toasty.( Thinks: that's what he get for not paying me back my 7$) Anyways why did you get presents when Miaka in charge in that?  
  
Hotohori: (looks at him) Think Nuriko….It's Miaka.  
  
Nuriko: Yeah, you get a point there. Where did you get the presents?  
  
(Goes to the Universe of the four gods house)  
  
Seiryuu: Happy 2,345,432,644,232,497,593,747,167,169th Birthday!  
  
Beyaku: Now blow out your candles Suzaku, then we'll get to the presents!  
  
Suzaku: Goodie! (Tries to blow them out but ends up wheezing and puffing) GRR! ( Uses his wings and Flings out all the candles which fall from the earth and various fires go on)  
  
The Universe of the four gods: ( Laughs) That's our Suzaku!  
  
Genbu: C'mon get your presents I got a tribute at 5:00  
  
Suzaku: Ok Opens a present from Genbu. WOW it's what I always wanted! An I.O.U. hee hee IOU! Hahahahahahah  
  
Genbu: I knew you'd like it (thinks: hmm I thought I gave him the bottle of light? Oh well)  
  
Suzaku: Uh-oh I got two Iou's from Seiryuu and Genbu.  
  
Seiryuu: Hey Genbu I thought of that first. (slaps Genbu)  
  
Genbu: Oh No you didn't (takes out his 7893 pairs of earrings.) Hold this were going to have a god fight! ( Punches Seiryuu) Who's the best now!  
  
Beyaku and Suzaku: God Fight! God Fight!  
  
(Back at the house)  
  
Hotohori: Umm I found it in the dumpster.  
  
Nuriko: Oh ok (Scratches head since it's on fire by the candles) you got him a bottle of light? I thought he had one of those? Or was it a water bottle? Oh well.  
  
Tasuki: Nuriko! For the last time. No fires set on your head!  
  
Nuriko: You always take the fun out! (puts her head in the punch)  
  
At least I spiked the punch.  
  
Party jokers: (comes out of the closet) Aww man!  
  
Cloud from ff7: Hey Stop saying Spike the punch! It's offending to spikes anywhere!  
  
Nuriko: Ahh Shut up!  
  
Cloud: Ok (walks away)  
  
Hotohori: Man more we really do need to clean the closet up a lot more then usual.  
  
Let's see what Chiriko is doing now.  
  
Chiriko: (blows up the balloon) but then suck the air in and saids wow) wow…….wow…..wow  
  
Mitsukake: What are you doing?  
  
Chiriko: Trying to change my voice. …wow  
  
Mitsukake: Oh like this, (gets a balloon and blows it up and suck all the air in) wow….wow.  
  
Chiriko: Yeah like that!  
  
Nuriko: How those balloons comin'?  
  
Chiriko: I blew up 5 so far.  
  
Nuriko: Where I don't see them.  
  
Chiriko: (tapes a bomb to a balloon) you can't see that I blew them up?  
  
Nuriko: ( Picks a blew blown up by a bomb) yeah these would do nicely. (walks to Hotohori) Here tape this up there.  
  
Hotohori: ok ( goes up the ladder and Nuriko could him from behind)  
  
Nuriko: (drools) Someone has been watch Bun master.  
  
Hotohori: Here that's it for the decorations right? (see only a couple of stings and "blown up" balloon taped up)  
  
Nuriko: Yeah it's done.  
  
Hotohori: what should we do know?  
  
Nuriko: Umm wanna go to the bed and play?  
  
Hotohori: Play what? Ohhhh (blushes) ok  
  
Nuriko: (smiles real wide) YES! (grabs him and goes to the bedroom)  
  
Mitsukake: Ohh someone playing the game  
  
Chiriko: Really? They always start without me! (goes to the room)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mitsukake: NO! ::sigh:: another one lost.Wait they went without me. They said only 2 can do it and 3 makes it to crowded.  
  
Chiriko: (Hears on the door)  
  
Hotohori: Hmm it's hard moving there from there could you give me more space?  
  
Nuriko: Ok just a sec your pushing me too hard  
  
Hotohori: Ok sorry I just needed some room  
  
Nuriko: that's better  
  
Hotohori: Hey no fair I'm not ready for this one  
  
Nuriko: c'mon It's really easy  
  
Hotohori:…Wow it is I thought it was impossible to do you'd have to be an expert.  
  
Nuriko: well I am  
  
Chiriko: 0_0 whoa (opens the door)  
  
Chiriko: NO fair you went without me again! This time I'm in the middle  
  
Hotohori: Ok  
  
Ahh the enjoyable Comforts of Mortal Combat (the video game) What? You thought of something else? EWWWWW hee hee Ok I'll stop now R&R  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
